girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Hurricane
Girl Meets Hurricane is the eighth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 29th episode overall. It aired on June 19, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Maya receives some advice and a gift. Shawn gets some advice of his own when his old girlfriend comes to town for a visit. Plot Shawn, Maya, Katy and the Matthews are hanging out at Topanga's bakery. Riley thinks Maya and Shawn are cute together. When Cory asks the girls if they've done their homework, Maya and Riley both say they have, but Cory and Shawn both know only Riley is telling the truth. Riley suggests Shawn give Maya some fatherly advice, but he feels that it's not his place to do so. When Maya pushes him to give her advice, he relents and tells her he thinks she should dress differently; Maya is touched by Shawn's words, saying that nobody else ever cared enough about her to give her advice like that. She runs to hug him and begins sobbing; Shawn is flabbergasted, but also uncomfortable, with Maya's sudden show of emotion and wonders aloud how to make it stop. When Shawn asks if it would help if he bought her some new clothes, Maya's crying abruptly stops. Shawn and Cory wait around as the girls shop at Demolition. Cory invites Shawn to sit down and wait like a father, but he refuses to sit in the chair-- until Maya comes out beaming in a new outfit; Shawn then tells her to pick another one and come out smiling again. When they all return to Topanga's, Katy thinks Shawn spent too much money on Maya, but Shawn says he's only too happy to invest some extra money in someone besides himself for a change. Katy worries Maya will eventually get hurt again, but Shawn wonders if she can't just enjoy a good day. When Topanga worries Maya will miss Katy's hard work just to keep a roof over Maya's head, Shawn tells Maya that her new clothes are a gift from both him and her mother. As Maya tries on her new outfits in Riley's bedroom, Maya admits she's happy that there's now someone in her life who wants to do this for her. Maya feels now that she may have been living her life wrong by believing that hope was for suckers. Maya says that if you hope for one thing it might just happen. In class, Cory discusses Hurricane Katrina and how sometimes a storm can be stronger than we are. Lucas tells how he went to New Orleans from Texas to help out, and noticed that people celebrated in New Orleans when the Hurricane passed. When Cory asks Maya what the people of New Orleans did during and after the storm, he tells her she already knows the answer; she replies the people stayed and hoped things would get better, which they did. Cory then tells Maya that it's not just the clothes, but the hope that looks great on her. At Topanga's, Katy tells Shawn that he doesn't have to be nice to her just because he cares about Maya. Katy explains that she shut off the romantic part of her own life after her husband Kermit left, and she believes Shawn is confusing his affection for Maya with affection for her. Riley and Maya eavesdrop from outside, hopeful that something can happen between Shawn and Katy. As Katy talks about the break-up of her marriage, Shawn mentions his relationship with Angela. Cory rushes in to warn Shawn that someone is coming to visit him, someone who could very well turn his life upside down; that someone turns out to be none other than Angela herself! After an very awkward interaction with Shawn and Angela, Cory excuses himself and sprints outside. Katy introduces herself to Angela and then also goes outside. As Shawn and Angela talk, Cory, Riley, Maya and Katy look on through the front window. Angela informs Shawn that her dad died in a fishing accident. After Angela asks whether Shawn still sees visions of his late father, Chet, Shawn says he can count on him to show up at the most important times in his life. When Shawn asks why Angela is there, she explains she in need of advice-- advice that she feels only Shawn can give her. Angela tells Shawn she's now married (eliciting a hoarse "Yay!" from Maya outside) to a military man, like her father. Shawn asks why Angela left him, and she replies she wasn't ready. Shawn laments that Angela became ready after she left him; she believes life puts people in front of you to prepare you for what's coming, and that their relationship helped her be ready for marriage when it came along. Angela tells Shawn her husband wants to have children, which she's scared to do because, like Shawn, Angela's mother abandoned her as well. Angela needs someone who understands her to tell her whether she can be a good mother. Shawn advises Angela to have kids, to put more of her in the world, and then sit in the chair and watch them. Before Angela leaves, she points to Maya in the window and notices that Maya hasn't taken her eyes off Shawn since she arrived; when she points to Katy, Angela asks Shawn if Katy is the one, but Shawn isn't sure. Angela tells him to let what they had together prepare him for something new, because life knows what it's doing. Angela then leaves, but not before she stops to look at Katy and Maya, and then smile at Cory before she goes on her way. Back at Demolition, Topanga is trying on clothes. When Shawn offers to buy Katy a new outfit, she declines as they don't really know each other. Repeating his line from the bakery, Shawn asks her if she's asking him out on a date, which Katy now confirms. When Riley points out it's an important moment in Shawn's life, Chet appears to give him advice. Chet points out how both Maya and Katy have opened their hearts just enough to show that they care about him, and that they can use a little hope just like Shawn could. Chet then tells him that if Maya and Katy can both let their guard down, why can't he? So Shawn begins to ask Maya's permission to take Katy out, but Maya is too excited to answer. Shawn tells Katy he'd love to go on a date with her. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (minor role) *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus (minor role) *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Trina McGee as Angela Moore *Blake Clark as Chet Hunter Quotes Trivia *Angela Moore makes her only appearance in the series in this episode, which officially concludes the Shawn-Angela storyline. *Chet Hunter makes his only appearance in GMW as Shawn's father and spirit guide. *William Russ becomes the third cast member to direct an episode, and also becomes the only cast member to direct episodes of both Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. *Second appearance of Demolition. *Maya's father's name is revealed to be Kermit. *Hurricane Katrina struck New Orleans on August 29, 2005. *References from the Boy Meets World episodes "I Love You, Donna Karan," "First Girlfriends' Club," and "Angela's Ashes" are used. *During the filming of this episode, Corey Fogelmanis was also playing the guest role of Stevie Moops on the 'I Didn't Do It, '''episode "Stevie Likes Lindy". *When Angela shows up, Cory mentions several things that happened in Boy Meets World. Shawn found Angela’s purse in the Boy Meets World season 5 episode “I Love You, Donna Karan”, Shawn got handcuffed in the boat house in the season 5 episode “First Girlfriends’ Club”, and Angela ultimately left Shawn in the season 7 episode “Angela’s Ashes”. *Angela asks if Shawn can still feel his father’s presence like he could before. After Shawn’s father died in season 6 of Boy Meets World, he continued to appear throughout the series when Shawn needed him. *Katy asks out Shawn. *Shawn sits in the 'daddy chair'. *Shawn smiles at the sight of Maya in a 'fatherly' way. *Angela asks Shawn a very important question. *Shawn and Maya's relationship grows. *Lucas' family volunteered to help with the Katrina cleanup efforts, when he was a child. *Angela reveals that she married a military man. *Shawn laughs about Kermit's name because he probably thought about Kermit the Frog, from ''The Muppets. *Angela tells Shawn that her father, Alvin Moore passed away while fishing, and that he really liked him. In real life, Julius Carry, the actor who portrayed Alvin in GMW, passed away in 2008. *Maya seems to take an interest in fashion in this episode. *Maya finally begins to believe in hope. *Angela gives Shawn a kiss on the side of his forehead. *Maya gives Auggie her Rolling Stones T-shirt. *Katy was afraid to admit her feelings for Shawn, thinking he won't have the same feelings for her. *During the filming of this episode, YouTuber '''Braytayley '''visited the GMW set. The video is on their channel, and shows their son, Caleb, who has since passed away. Goofs *When talking about Hurricane Katrina, Lucas said he helped out. Hurricane Katrina happened 10 years ago, so at that time Lucas would have been 4 or 5; therefore, it is highly unlikely he would have been able to help with clean up. International premieres *November 27, 2015 (UK) *December 26, 2015 (Hungary) *January 1, 2016 (The Netherlands and Belgium) *January 16, 2016 (Romania) *January 26, 2016 (Latin America and Brazil) *February 8, 2016 (Israel) *February 28, 2016 (Italy) *March 4, 2016 (Poland) *October 11, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes